Daughter of the Sky
by Fireball81462
Summary: Ciela Gokudera watches as her entire family was slaughtered in front of her eyes. Moments before her own death, her uncle Reborn saves her and gives the 15-year-old her first mission: to travel back in time and prevent the rise of the Millefiore Familia. On her own for the first time, she must gain the trust of the Vongola Familia from 20 years in the past.


Hello again! First off I want to apologize for suddenly dropping the story after the first chapter. My life got really hectic and I didn't have much of a chance to be writing and posting. Everything is finally starting to slow down, so I figured that I would give this another try. Right now I'm reading and editing the first few chapters that I had written. I should be able to get the next couple chapters up in the next few weeks. Thank you! ~Uru

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of it's characters

Ciela:

"Wow, I can't believe that i'm actually here," Ciela murmured to herself. She was standing in front of Namimori Middle school, letting her eyes roam over the campus.

It was a plain building, with tan walls and broad windows that showed the muted scenes of students talking and laughing in their classrooms. Large flat stones marked the path to the front entrance, both sides lined with small trees in long planter boxes. There was no graffiti in sight, and all trash was properly placed in the bins rather than thrown on the ground. The students, at least the ones she could see, were all wearing their uniforms correctly.

'_I shouldn't have expected any less. They have a demon for a disciplinary chairman,' _she thought.

As if on cue, she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She turned as a reflex, and felt

her chest tighten uncomfortably. He was walking purposefully towards the school gates in normal uniform: a white dress shirt tucked into black pants with a black jacket hanging on his shoulders. A red arm band was pinned to his left jacket sleeve; she was sure that if she looked closely it would say "Namimori Disciplinary Committee" in gold lettering. Ciela could only see his back, but she knew that he was keeping an impassive expression on his face, glaring at anyone that came too close.

He only turned towards her when he stopped to lean on the edge of the gate. His steel grey eyes lazily moved from student to student, silently enforcing every rule he had created for his beloved Namimori.

She didn't know how she should react now that he was in front of her. One glance at his face had torn down her resolve. The reality of the last few months and the weight of her mission came crashing down on her shoulders. The man in front of her had no idea who she was, or what he meant to her. This Hibari Kyoya was nothing more than a living memory of the one she had known.

She froze in place when his sharp gaze met hers. Years of mental and physical training helped her keep a straight face, showing no more emotion than he was. They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time; Ciela using pure willpower to keep her face blank and Hibari slowly increasing the intensity of his glare in challenge. When anger flashed across his eyes, her facade crumbled. Her eyes softened and the corners of her lips tilted downward slightly.

She shakily let out the breath she had been holding and whispered, "Kyou-kun…"

Hibari:

Hibari Kyoya was leaning on the school gate, watching the students arrive with a bored expression on his face. The few minutes before school began was the only time he would allow crowding. If anybody remained after the final bell for class, he would bite them to death.

Among the noisy students that tested his patience, one herbivore managed to catch his attention. She was a petite girl, with a heart-shaped face and a rounded chin that made her seem much younger than a middle school student. Her small, rounded nose only added to her childish look. Her thin eyebrows curved inward towards the bridge of her nose, giving her a permanent faint scowl. She had large emerald eyes were proof of her foreign descent, and they had a faraway look as if she were thinking back to a distant memory. Thin lips lightly curved down to give her a more reserved look. Her silver hair was parted down the middle and fell in waves down her back to her waist, where it spiked out away from her body. Her bangs fell to her chin and curved outwards to layered points.

Her uniform was worn correctly, but was loose on her thin form. The sweater sleeves nearly covered her slim fingers and the bottom pressed her skirt against her thighs. A black bookbag hung from her right shoulder and bounced against her hip when she shifted her weight.

What had interested him wasn't her appearance, but the fact that she was openly staring at him. Her eyes were narrowed, but other than that her expression mirrored his own, completely void of emotion. He glared back at her, but she didn't move, avert her eyes, or even seem to notice.

_'A challenge?' _he thought, a bit amused. He increased the bloodthirsty aura that surrounded him. Most people, Namimori Middle students or not, would either be running or cowering at his feet. Once again she did not move. His amusement was quickly replaced with anger, and he let it fuel his aura.

Like a dam breaking, emotion flooded into her eyes and her lips fell into a slight frown. His anger burned out into mild confusion.

She let out a shaky breath and whispered, "Kyo-kun…"

With the usual noise of the other students, he almost missed her words. Almost. His anger came back hotter than before and burned in his veins. He would not allow such a weak-looking herbivore to call him in such a familiar manner. He gripped the handles of his tonfas and-

***DING DING DING***

The school bell startled them both, though he showed no signs of it. The girl let out a

small squeak and ran for the school doors. Hibari lowered her arms and watched her until he disappeared inside. The moment the door closed behind her, she realized that he had never seen her on campus before.

'_A new student?' _he thought, smirking _'It will be easy to find her, then.'_

A disgusting voice disrupted his thoughts. "Well, well. Hey there, _Kyo-kun_. It seems you got yourself a little girlfriend." Hibari whirled around to glare at the new annoyance. The student behind him was tall with yellow teeth and pale blonde hair. His school uniform was sloppy and stained, a few blood spatters visible around his collar. A wide, perverted grin marred his face. A couple other teenagers were standing behind him dressed in a similar fashion. The fear on their faces was evidence that they disagreed with their leader's decision to provoke the prefect.

"She's pretty cute. You mind sharing?" the delinquent said suggestively, leaning in slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Without hesitation, Hibari shifted his grip on his tonfas and glared at his new opponents. "For skipping class, breaking dress code, and disturbing the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death.

Screams were heard throughout the school, but they were ignored out of fear of the already fuming prefect.

No more than 10 minutes later, Hibari was in the reception room with a thin file folder open on his desk.

"Ciela," he said to an empty room. With a frown, he leaned forward and read through the papers again.

_'No last name?'_

Ciela:

Ciela stood outside of the door to what was to be her new classroom. The teacher had asked her to wait outside while he got the class's attention so that she could introduce herself. She just nodded and watched the door slide closed. It wasn't like she minded the extra time to think. She had let her emotions get the better of her before, so she could use these moments to prepare herself. She had grown up with a home tutor, so this was her first time anywhere _near _a public school. She didn't know what to expect-

"How dare you speak to Juudaime like that!?" a muffled voice yelled from inside the classroom.

"Maa maa. Calm down, Gokudera-kun," a second voice said. She could tell from how calm he sounded that this happened a lot.

"Shut up, baseball idiot! I'll blow you to bits!" the first, voice, now identified as Gokudera, yelled again.

"N-no, Gokudera-kun, p-please put those away! We're in school!" a third voice squeaked. It was panicked and abnormally high, but it was definitely a male's voice.

The teacher poked his head out the door a moment later and invited her in. He was paler than when they had first met, but he looked unhurt. She inwardly sighed in relief. As a last minute thought, she combed her fingers through her bngs so that she could easily hide her eyes if she needed to. As she walked in she glanced from face to face looking for the three she had heard earlier. She found them seated together, forming an 'L' shape around the empty seat in the back-right corner.

Her eyes suddenly met with Gokudera's and she couldn't bring herself to look away. He stared at her for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to the petite brunet on his right. The teacher cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the silver-haired Italian. He gestured to the class and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes." She blushed and turned to face the class again. "My name is Ciela and I just moved here from Italy. Please take care of me." She bowed and gave a small smile.

"Wait, what's your surname, Ciela-san?' a girl with short chestnut hair asked.

"I-I don't have one," she lied. "I never knew my parents and was never in one place long enough to be given one." She smiled awkwardly and clasped her hands behind her back. The look of surprise and sadness on the girl's face made Ciela's heart clench with guilt. She hated lying to people.

"Alright then, Ciela-san, there's an empty desk over there," the teacher said, pointing to the back corner of the room.

'_Of course…'_

She gulped and hesitantly walked over to her seat. The moment she sat down, the raven-haired boy in the seat to her right smiled at her and waved.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me Yamamoto," he greeted. Even sitting down, she could see how tall he was. His legs bent awkwardly under his desk, and he had to slide down in his seat to lean comfortably on the back of his chair. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants. He had a comfortable air around him, and it helped her relax her tensed muscles.

The brunet in front of her shifted in his seat and turned to face her. His caramel brown eyes were just as kind as she remembered them to be, but he looked at her with a barely noticeable wariness. She guessed it was because she was from Italy. If she remembered right, this was a similar situation to how he met Gokudera. His smile was nothing more than a polite upturn at the corners of his lips.

"H-hello, Ciela-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but y-you can call me Tsuna," he said quietly.

"Or Dame-Tsuna," a boy said from a couple seats away. The people around him snickered. Yamamoto and Ciela both turned to glare at the boy, and Gokudera stood up and loudly shouted a few death threats at him until Yamamoto managed to pull him back into his seat. Tsuna just blushed and looked away, obviously embarrassed that she had heard his degrading nickname.

Ciela looked back at Tsuna with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Tsuna-kun. I hope we can be friends."

He looked at her with wide eyes and a faint blush. "H-hai!"

She turned to the boy on her right. "You too, Yamamoto-kun."

"Of course," he answered with another cheery grin.

She shot a quick glance at Gokudera before grabbing her textbook out of her bag. His feet were propped up on his desk and his arms were folded across his chest. He wasn't facing them, but it was obvious that he was paying more attention to them than the teacher. Multiple rings were on his fingers, a silver band with a large red jewel standing out among the rest. The Vongola crest was imprinted across the front. Her eyes slid away from it and to the front of her bookbag and her stomach turned. Out of all the guardians, it would be the hardest to gain Gokudera's trust. He would do anything for his precious best friend and boss.


End file.
